elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Captain Telomure
|faction = |rank = |services = |occupation = |location = Tor-Hame-Khard |region = Southwest of Shimmerene |province = Summerset |quests = Pearls Before Traitors |voice = |dlc = Summerset }} Captain Telomure is Altmer found outside of Tor-Hame-Khard in Summerset. Interactions Pearls Before Traitors Captain Telomure asks the Vestige to retrieve a dangerous artifact. Dialogue "What, are you here to kill me? Might as well. There's no honor left for me now. Not after I decided to send my squad off to certain death. I've failed them as their captain. I've failed all of Summerset." :What happened to you? "Justiciar Avanaire. She struck me down, ran off to this ruin. I was able to follow her this far. The rest of my squad went in after her, but I fear the worst. With that pearl, who knows what she's capable of?" ::A pearl? "The item we were ordered to transport. It's tied to the Yaghra, mysterious creatures that keep attacking our shores. We have no idea what devastation the pearl's capable of, but we can't allow it to be used to dark ends. It must be destroyed." :::I'll stop Justiciar Avanaire and destroy the pearl. "You must move quickly. The pearl is with Justiciar Avanaire, somewhere in Tor-Hame-Khard. Once you find it, destroy the cursed thing. Even if you have to go through Avanaire to do it." ::::Tell me about Justiciar Avanaire. "She's one of the finest officers the Divine Prosecution has to offer. Came to us specifically for this transport mission. Now I know it was all a setup. She planned to betray us for the pearl from the start." :::::Why does she want the pearl? "Power? Ambition? A new accessory? I have no idea what she plans to do, but it's something important enough to forever sully her name. There will be no honor for her after this disgrace. She'll be forever shamed, marked in history as a traitor." ::::How are your injuries? "Compared to the pain of disgrace? Hardly noticeable. Avanaire got the drop on me, but I was able to step back in time. It's not mortal, but I can't fight. May that slek thank her ancestors that she won't have to face me in battle." ::::What exactly is this pearl? "It has the power to summon yaghra, hideous creatures that seemed to have crawled out from the depths of the sea. As deadly as they are mysterious. We were transporting the pearl to the Sapiarchs for research purposes." :::::If the Sapiarchs want to research the pearl, why should I destroy it? "The situation has changed. I'm in no state to get this pearl to Lillandril, and who knows what evil could befall Summerset if it fell into the wrong hands. I'm making the call. In this contingency, destroying the pearl is the only safe option." Retrieve the pearl: "So you return to me alone. I... the pearl? Is it destroyed? :I destroyed the pearl, but I was unable to save your squad. "I knew I was sending them to their deaths, but still. I couldn't let Avanaire get away. If not for you, the surrounding towns would have been overrun with yaghra. You've saved many today... even if some were lost. Here, take this for your service." Speaking to him again: "Don't worry about me. I may not be fit enough to fight, but I can still walk. I'll head to the closest town and make my report. Just need a moment to catch my breath first." If the Journal of Justiciar Avanaire has been found: I found Justiciar Avanaire's journal. "Ah, venom words dripped from the tongue of a traitor. Tell me, did you learn anything useful? Something I should add to my report?" :She sold the pearl to pay off her sister's drug debt. "Do you expect my heart to bleed at such a story? Avanaire betrayed her family ten-fold by besmirching their name. She betrayed her Queen, her nation, her comrades. My soldiers, good soldiers, were killed. For what? An addict's debt?" ::Avanaire feared her sister would be killed. "And so she weighed the life of one greater than the deaths of many. I doubt this sentimental tidbit will change anything. Her name shall never be honored by her descendants. She'll be an outcast, even in death. The greatest dishonor." '' Trivia *One of his soldiers left him a note titled ''For Captain Telomure. Appearances * Category:Summerset: Altmer Category:Summerset: Males Category:Summerset: Summerset Characters